prettylittleliarsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Flucht aus New York
Flucht aus New York ist die erste Folge der fünften Staffel und die sechsundneunzigste Folge von Pretty Little Liars. Inhalt konnte zwar die Mädchen auf dem Hochhaus in New York retten, wurde dabei aber selbst angeschossen und wird ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert. Um ihn vor A zu schützen, bleibt bei ihm auf der Station, während und die anderen versuchen, A eine Falle zu stellen. Detective Holbrook verstärkt seine Suche nach den Mädchen und ist wenig erfreut, dass Alison nicht tot ist. Handlung Die Episode fängt damit an , dass Ezra von den Sanitätern ins Krankenhaus gefahren wird. Noel wird von der Polizei befragt, ob ihm irgendetwas aufgefallen sei. Noel behauptet jedoch, dass er den Schuss gehört hat und darauf hin auf die Dachterrasse rannte und fand Ezra angeschossen auf dem Boden. Emily , Spencer und Hanna halten Aria zurück, da Sie nichts tun konnte um Ezra zu helfen die Mädels rieten ihr ab, jetzt nicht an Ezra´s Seite zu sein , da die Polizei Sie befragen konnte . Aus Angst auf der Straße gesehen zu werden, beobachtet Alison vom Balkon aus, wie jemand mit einem schwarzen hoodie auf dem Rettungswagen liegt während der Rettungswagen auf dem weg ins Krankenhaus ist. Im Krankenhaus wird Ezra in die Notaufnahme gebracht, während eine dunkele Gestalt Ezra beobachtet. Zwischenzeitlich besorgten die Mädels ein Prepaid-Handy und ein Pfefferspray. Emily hat Angst, dass "A" versuchen wird, Alison zu verletzen , wenn sie den Plan durchsetzen wollen. Sie wollen "A" von Ezra Fernhalten. Alison will jedoch mit Ihrem Plan voran kommen, da Ezra Ihr Leben gerettet hat und er der einzige ist, der weiß wer "A" ist, Aria erzählt Emily, dass alles endlich vorbei ist und sobald Ezra außer Lebensgefahr ist wird er endlich sagen wer "A" ist und die Sache hat endlich ein Ende, aber Emily ist skeptisch. In der Zwischenzeit ruft Hanna die Polizei mit dem Prepaid-Handy an und gibt den Polizisten den Hinweiß das Ezra nicht zufällig angeschossen worden ist und das er Schutz braucht. Aria und Alison hielten sich an den Plan und machten sich schon mal auf dem Weg, Hanna Spencer und Emily gingen in eine andere Richtung. Emily macht sich Sorgen um Alison, aber Spencer und Hanna versuchen Sie zu Überzeugen, dass Alison sich in den letzten zwei Jahren von "A" versteckt hat und für sich selbst sorgen kann. In Rosewood, die Hastings machen sich große sorgen , deshalb beschloss sich Veronica Hastings Ashley anzurufen und bittet Sie wenn sie was von den Mädels hört, Veronica bescheid zu geben, sie versichert, dass sie das auch tun wird. Melissa ist schockiert, dass Spencer die ganze zeit wusste das Alison noch lebt. Veronica will jedoch daran glauben das Spencer es seit einen Monat nur wusste. Melissa gibt Alison die Schuld für all die Dinge, die in Spencer´s Leben falsch liefen. Jedoch will Veronica sich erstmal kein Urteil machen, da sie keine Ahnung hat was Alison durchgemacht hat. Melissa denkt jedoch, dass Alison eine "Zeitbombe ist, das alles um sie herum explodiert und jeder der ihr nah steht verletzt wird. Melissa kann es nicht glauben, Alison hat jeden glauben lassen das sie tot ist , ihre Familie ihre Freunde jeden der ihr wichtig ist. Melissa entschloss sich ein Geheimnis Veronica zu verraten als sie es vor hat, kam schon die Polizei. Als Aria und Alison die U-Bahn verlassen, ist Aria verwirrt wie Ezra sie gefunden hat. Alison erzählt, das sie denkt das Ezra "A" folgte "A" folgte den Lügnerinnen. Alison erzählt ihr, dass der einzige Grund warum Ezra nach Alison suchte, Aria war, aber Aria wollte nicht mehr über ihn reden, da er vielleicht nicht mehr am leben sein könnte. Holbrook erzählt den Hastings, das CeCe fliehen konnte und das CeCe weiß, dass Alison lebendig ist und wo die Mädchen sich befinden, Spencer könnte jedoch in Gefahr sein. Er fragt die Familie ob es noch etwas gibt , das er wissen sollte. Melissa öffnet den Mund um etwas zu sagen, wird aber von Peter Hastings gestoppt. Er sagt, es gibt nichts. Mona ist im Brew und schaut die Nachrichten an, der Reporter berichtet, dass die Behörden nach den vier Mädchen suchen und nach Alison, die eigentlich tot ist. Plötzlich kommt eine zweite Gestalt zu Mona sie sagt, das Alison am leben ist ändert alles. Jemand der komplett in schwarz angekleidet ist und einen Doktormantel trägt versucht sich den Weg zu Ezra`s Zimmer zu machen, aber als sich die Polizei dort zeigt, dreht sich die Person um und geht. Spencer Hanna und Emily kommen im Krankenhaus an und sehen die Person im schwarzen Hoodie. Sie gehen ins Wartezimmer setzen sich hin und geben vor Zeitschriften zu lesen. Aria und Alison betreten das Krankenhaus und eilen zu Station einer Krankenschwester und fragen dort nach Ezra. Die Person im Schwarzen Hoodie beobachtet Spencer, Emily und Hanna im Wartezimmer. Plötzlich, über die PA-Systeme, wird Alison aufgerufen sich bei der Notaufnahme zu melden. Die Person im Schwarzen Hoodie schickt eine Gruppen-SMS mit: Es ist passiert, den Führer folgen. Aria sagt, Alison soll gehen. Die Kapuzen Figur steigt in ein Aufzug ein, um Spencer ,Hanna, Alison und Emily zu folgen. Sie beobachten wie sich der Fahrstuhl schließt und nehmen die Treppe. Alison nimmt den Notausgang, Die verhasste Person folgt Alison durch die Straßen von New York zu einem Spielplatz, in dem sich Alison versteckt, als plötzlich die Kapuzen Figur hinter steht und sagt: " Willst du spielen?" Spencer, Emily und Hanna tauchten auf und dachten sie haben endlich "A" und Alison sprüht mit dem Pfefferspray. Aber plötzlich kommen dutzende andere Kapuzen Träger und umkreisen die Mädchen. Die Ankunft eines vorbeifahrendes Polizeiauto verscheucht jedoch die Kapuzen Träger. Mittlerweile ist Aria allein im Krankenhaus und wartet darauf, dass Ezra`s Operation abgeschlossen ist. Aria hört wie der Arzt Ezra´s Mutter anruft und sagt, dass die Kugel erfolgreich entfernt wurde und das er die Operation überlebt hat. Zurück in Rosewood, Mona telefoniert mit einer Unbekannten Person und erzählt darüber das die Mädchen nicht in Philadelphia sondern in New York sind. Die Person entpuppt sich als Lucas. Lucas sagt, dass eigentlich mehr Leute hier sein müssen, Mona versichert ihm das sie noch kommen. In der Hastings-Residenz sagt Melissa zu ihrem Vater, dass sie Holbrook die Wahrheit sagen muss, weil sie glaubt, wenn Spencer die Wahrheit wüsste, hätte sie ein Grund, nach Hause zu kommen. Peter sagt ihr, dass Veronica es niemals wissen darf was Melissa zu ihrem Vater gesagt hat. Holbrook bekommt einen Anruf von der NYPD und wird von Ezra´s Verletzungen informiert. Aria ist am Telefon und benachrichtigt die Mädels mit den neuen Infos über Ezra. Sie sagt das Ezra´s Mutter in Sydney sei und sie momentan die einzige ist die für ihn da ist. Die Mädchen bieten an ins Krankenhaus zu kommen, aber Aria glaubt, dass die fünf von ihnen zusammen komisch aussehen würden. Emily denkt, Alison ist nun das Ziel, wenn "A" nicht zu Ezra gelangen kann. Sie brauchen einen sicheren Schlafplatz für eine Nacht. Deshalb nimm Alison die Mädchen zum Fitzgerald-Theater mit. In einem Rückblick erinnert sich Alison an das erste Mal, als sie das Theater mit Ezra besuchte. Ezra behauptete, dass ein Freund der Familie am Theater arbeitete. Alison spricht, darüber , dass sie auf der Bühne stehen und von so vielen Menschen geliebt werden muss. Sie denkt, dass sie eine Schauspielerin sein kann, Ezra war jedoch der Meinung das sie bereits eine ist. Da sie Ihre Geschichten so erzählt mit so einer Überzeugung, dass sie selbst schon daran glaubt das ihre Geschichten wahr sind, grade dann , nennt ihn ein Hausmeister Mr.Fitzgerald,als Alison realisiert das Ezra reich ist. Laut Alison macht das Theater bis zum nächsten Tag nicht auf , dass heißt das die Mädels in Sicherheit sind. Da Spencer ganz schön hungrig ist entschlossen sich die Mädels zum Süßigkeiten Automaten zu gehen. Hanna, Spencer und Emily sprechen von einer Fernsehsendung, von der sie besessen sind. Alison entschuldigt sich, und will ein paar Freunde anrufen um ihnen zusagen das es ihr gut geht, da sie viel riskiert haben um ihr zu helfen, Hanna folgt Alison um sie zu belauschen. Shana kommt ins Wartezimmer. Sie erzählt Aria, dass Alison sie geschickt hat, um sicherzustellen das Aria okay war, aber Aria war dagegen sie braucht niemanden der sie beobachtet. Shana ist jedoch entschlossen zu bleiben. Später in der selben Nacht, als Alison schläft, glaubt Spencer, dass Alison sich schon wieder verschliesst, aber Emily sagt, dass es doch klar ist das sie sich bei den Leuten melden will die ihr geholfen haben, Spencer denkt jedoch, dass sie diejenigen sind, die viel riskiert haben um Alison zu helfen. Die Mädchen sprechen dann über ein Leben ohne "A". Hanna sagt, dass sie nichts dagegen haben würde, sich in einem Sportverein anzumelden wie zum Beispiel "Feldhockey". Spencer sagt, dass alles was sie damals wollte war Gewinnen und jetzt will sie einfach nur glücklich sein. Im Krankenhaus ist Aria eingeschlafen. Shana nimmt Aria´s Jacke, und legt sie auf Aria. Später, als die vier Mädchen schlafen, kommt jemand in Theater. Eine Hand legt sich auf Alison´s Mund. Es erweist sich als CeCe. Ali ist überrascht, dass CeCe sie gefunden hat. CeCe erzählt Alison, dass sie nicht nur gleich aussehen, sie denken auch gleichermaßen. Alison glaubt, dass CeCe ein großes Risiko auf sich nahm um nach New York zu kommen. CeCe sagt, dass sie keine Wahl hat, da sie Alison´s Hilfe braucht. Unterdessen erforscht Holbrook in der Polizeistation von Rosewood Ezra und findet heraus, dass Ezra tatsächlich ein Fitzgerald ist. Alison und CeCe sind bei einem Diner und treffen sich mit Noel, Noel übergibt CeCe Alison´s falschen Pass und ein Ticket zusammen mit etwas Geld. Alison ist verärgert, weil es das letzte mal sein könnte, das sie CeCe sieht. CeCe versichert ihr, dass sie sich wieder finden und sie umarmen sich. CeCe dankt ihr und geht. Aria wacht auf und es erzählt sich, dass Ezra in Genesung ist, Sie findet Shana direkt an seinem Bett. Ezra fing an wach zu werden aber seine Vital-Werte sinken, als er Shana sieht. Als die Ärzte eilen, um ihm zu stabilisieren, schleicht sich Shana raus. Alison kehrt zum Theater zurück und findet Emily. Alison sagt ihr, dass es einige Dinge gibt, die sie nicht wissen muss, aber Emily ist nicht zufrieden mit dieser Aussage. Alison nahm Emily´s Hand und ging mit ihr Weg. Mona rief eine Gruppe ins Leben, welche sich gegen Alison gerichtet hat. Zu den Mitgliedern zählte unter anderem auch Paige. Paige erzählt Mona, dass sie keine Angst mehr vor Alison hat. Mona antwortet, dass Alison noch nicht einmal zurück ist und hat einen weg gefunden, Paige und Emily auseinander zu bringen. Paige versucht zu gehen, aber Mona warnt sie, dass sie Paige nicht schützen kann wenn sie nicht ein Teil dieser Gruppe ist. Als Paige die Tür öffnet , kommt ihr Melissa entgegen und Paige blieb. Als Alison und Emily alleine waren, erzählt Alison Emily, dass Ezra CeCe für Informationen bezahlt hat. CeCe war niemals *Rotermantel* sie war nur so angekleidet damit CeCe *A* in Ravenswood ablenken konnte. Alison konnte somit die Säge abschalten und Emily das Leben retten. Alison sagt , dass sie dieses Geheimnis nicht mit den anderen Mädchen teilen kann , da CeCe Wilden für sie umgebracht hat und wenn CeCe im Flugzeug festgenommen wird dann ist Alison Gesicht auf dem Pass zusehen, somit ist sie auch eine Tatverdächtige. Jetzt wo Emily es weiß , macht sie sich auch Strafbar. Plötzlich kommen Spencer und Hanna herein gestürmt und sagen das sie Aria nicht am Telefon hören können. Alison sagt, dass Aria die Nummer des Theater's anrufen soll. Holbrook findet die Website des Fitzgerald-Theater . Er wählt die Rufnummer die auf der Website zu finden ist, Alison ging an's Telefon weil sie dachte es wäre Aria, Holbrook jedoch erkannte ihre Stimme, Alison legt so schnell wie möglich auf. Holbrook ruft bei der NYPD und rät Ihnen einen Polizisten zum Fitzgerhald- Theater zu schicken. Aria versucht immer wieder anzurufen, die Mädels sind jedoch erschrocken und gingen nicht an's Telefon. Als die Polizei Ezra´s Zimmer verließ, kehrt Aria wieder zu Ezra´s Seite und nimmt seine Hand. Dabei flüstert Ezra ihr etwas ins Ohr, stürmte daraufhin aus dem Krankenhaus. Da Ezra nicht im Stande war ihnen zu sagen wer "A" ist, schlagen Spencer und Hanna vor das Alison das Ticket und den Pass nutzen sollte den Noel ihr am Anfang gab. Alison gibt daraufhin zu das sie das Ticket und den Pass jemand anderen gegeben hat, diese Person bräuchte es dringender als sie. Hanna und Spencer sind wütend, da Alison immer noch ihre Geheimnisse hat. Die Mädchen erkennen jedoch es wird Zeit zu gehen und eilen auf die Bühne um ihre Sachen aufzusammeln. Plötzlich geht das Licht aus, als die Lichter wieder angehen, sieht man Shana mit einer Pistole in der Hand. Shana gibt zu das sie diejenige war, die die Hütte in Brand gesteckt hat und Lügnerinnen dort einsperrte. Shana sagt, sie habe heraus gefunden wer Alison wirklich war, als sie von Alison nach Rosewood geschickt wurde. Shana war schockiert was sie von den Leuten über Alison erfahren hat und das, soger ihre eigene Mutter Angst vor Alison hatte. Die Mädchen sagen das Shana krank sei genau wie Mona und das sie Hilfe braucht. Shana sagt jedoch, dass es kein Spiel sei sondern Gerechtigkeit, für das was Alison mit Jenna gemacht hat da Shana in Jenna verliebt ist. Alison versucht Shana davon zu überzeugen, dass Jenna Shana nur benutzt. Shana ist jedoch der Meinung das Alison sie nur benutzt hat. Shana erzählt den Lügnerinnen, dass Jenna nicht mal weiß das Shana hier ist. Aria schleicht sich an Shana ran und schlägt sie anschließend, Shana fällt und schlägt sich dabei den Kopf an. In der letzten Szene der Episode, entdecken drei Polizisten im Theater Shana´s Leiche. ''Besetzung'' : Hauptartikel: Flucht aus New York/Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Lucy Hale als Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell als Emily Fields *Ashley Benson als Hanna Marin *Troian Bellisario als Spencer Hastings *Ian Harding als Ezra Fitz *Sasha Pieterse als Alison DiLaurentis *Janel Parrish als Mona Vanderwaal Nebendarsteller *Sean Faris als Gabriel Holbrook *Vanessa Ray als CeCe Drake *Lesley Fera als Veronica Hastings *Brendan Robinson als Lucas Gottesman *Torrey DeVitto als Melissa Hastings *Lindsey Shaw als Paige McCullers *Brant Daugherty als Noel Kahn *Nolan North als Peter Hastings *Aeriel Miranda als Shana Fring Soundtrack Enthüllung - Shana war ursprünglich, auf Alison´s Seite verliebte sich jedoch in Jenna, als sie nach Rosewood kam. Nachdem sie von Jenna erfahren hat, wie schrecklich Alison war, verfolgte sie Alison bis nach New York, um sie zu töten. Auf dem Dach schoss sie auf Ezra, Später versuchte Shana noch Alison zu töten, sie wurde von Aria gestoppt, sie töte Shana. -Alison erzählt das CeCe nie richtig Roter-Mantel war, sie war nur Roter- Mantel wenn Alison es befiel um *A* abzulenken, während Alison die Säge ausschaltete. - CeCe tötete Wilden um Alison zu schützen, sie nahm Alison's gefälschten Pass und ein Ticket und verließ das Land. -In der Zeit bildete Mona eine Gruppe, die von Alison gemobbt wurden und bittet das die Gruppe zusammen hält , diese Gruppe umfasst , Lucas, Melissa und möglicherweise auch Paige. Titel und Hintergrund '''Flucht aus New York '''ist auch der Titel eines Filmes im Jahr 1981. Trivia Die Dreharbeiten begangen am 24.März.2014 und endeten am 01.April.2014. Der Trailer von der Staffel.5 erschien am 02.Mai.2014. Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel Fünf Episode